mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty Fly
(S6E7) (some merchandise) |mane = Light brilliant and very pale arctic blue |coat = Pale, light grayish olive |nicknames = Dizzy |cutie mark = Blue mist and two butterflies |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Alexandra Corréa (French, season 4-6) Friederike von Frajer (German) Tania De Domenico (Italian) Lidia Sadowa (Polish, S5E16, S6E24) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S5E16 and S6E7) Darya Frolova (Russian, S6E24) Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian, S7E7)}} Misty Fly is a female Pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She first appears in Sonic Rainboom, and she has speaking roles in Rarity Investigates!, Newbie Dash, Top Bolt, and Grannies Gone Wild. She is named Icy Mist in some merchandise.__TOC__ Design Misty Fly shares her coat color and eye design with Fluttershy. Depiction in the series in Sonic Rainboom.]] Misty Fly first appears in Sonic Rainboom, where she is one of the celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer competition along with Spitfire and Soarin. Later in the episode, when Rarity plummets out of the sky, Misty Fly soars to her rescue only to get accidentally knocked out by one of Rarity's flailing hooves. Rainbow Dash saves her, and she approaches Rainbow afterward to thank her. In The Best Night Ever, Misty Fly appears in the Wonderbolts' V.I.P. section at the Grand Galloping Gala. She later appears in Sweet and Elite as one of the racers in the Wonderbolts Derby, though she does not appear at the start or finish line. In Rarity Investigates!, Misty Fly appears as one of the central Wonderbolts featured. She has a speaking role, and she is addressed by name for the first time in the series. In Newbie Dash, she appears with eyes revealed to be green and a different-sounding voice. Near the end of the episode, she tells Rainbow Dash that the Wonderbolts gave her the nickname "Dizzy". In Top Bolt, Misty Fly appears at the beginning of the episode in the Wonderbolt Academy locker room and at the end informing Rainbow Dash about a "Wonderbolt emergency" at the Castle of Friendship. Her photo also appears in the classroom. In season seven, Misty Fly briefly appears flying with other Wonderbolts in Marks and Recreation. In season eight, Misty Fly appears at the beginning of Grannies Gone Wild with Soarin and Fleetfoot, talking about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster. In season nine's episode Between Dark and Dawn, Misty Fly appears as one of the Wonderbolts Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ride on top on during Lotta Little Things. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Misty Fly and the other Wonderbolts take part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, Misty Fly flies with the Wonderbolts during Twilight's coronation ceremony. Other depictions IDW comics Misty Fly is mentioned on the IDW comics' regular cover. Magazines Misty Fly appears with blue eyes in the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 39 comic story Special gift from Scootaloo. My Little Pony (mobile game) Misty Fly is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "All stare in envy at this Wonderbolt vet. But she'll modestly say, 'You ain't seen nothing yet!'" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''MISTY FLY never passes up a chance to show off for her fans and admirers. And she definitely has plenty of both. She's not one to boast, but in her opinion, she's the 'bolt to beat.'' Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy and a collector card of Misty Fly were released together as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. According to the card, she "is a talented member of the WONDERBOLTS flying team!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS refers to Misty Fly as "Ice Wind". A mini-figure of Misty Fly is included in the Target-exclusive Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection under the name Icy Mist. Misty Fly appears on multiple Mighty Fine T-shirts, including WeLoveFine's "Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning" and 80sTees.com's "Mens MLP FIM Wonderbolts Shirt"/"Wonderbolts Fashion Shirt". Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Maud Couple, Misty Fly was added to the opening intro with the rest of the Wonderbolts. Quotes Gallery See also *Pony with a similar name: Pop Fly. * de:Misty Fly es:Misty Fly pl:Misty Fly ru:Мисти Флай Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Wonderbolts